Problem: Solve for $q$ : $-3 = 14 + q$
Solution: Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-3 {- 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -3 &=& 14 + q \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -3 {- 14} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -17$